


Abandon

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotions, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke never realized because Rin would never say.</p><p>They were always talking about the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon

They were all there, sitting around the table.

Well, not all of them. Three of them. The new all of them.

Rin's chest was a hollowed out thing. There was a buzzing behind his eyes, ringing out from somewhere nestled deep in his skull. It threatened to drown out the way Gou's breathing was tearing from her throat, the way small noises were dragging into half-stifled sobs from her mouth.

Rin felt his hand twitch tighter around hers, eyes staring blankly across the room. Somewhere in his peripheral he could still make out his mother's face crack, all at once, composure failing all her features in an instant as she cried heavy tears over her cheeks and into her hands.

The hot choking feeling that climbed Rin's throat was suffocating. He felt tears fall from his eyes when he blinked, felt his breath shudder out of his throat, but didn't feel connected to his body at all. When he finally cried, when he finally sobbed hard, squeezing Gou against his chest and allowing tears to fall into her hair, his mind was too cluttered with pain to feel what was happening to his body.

He shook, body trembling against his sister, and when she said his name and pulled her fingers into a fist in his shirt he couldn't verbally respond. He could only squeeze her tighter, hold her closer, and cry with her.

Rin choked on an inhale as his eyes pulled open, felt his chest heaving and throat closing tight over air. He stared at the underside of the bunk, calmed his breathing.

He didn't have that dream very often.

Rin blinked away the dream, the memories. He sighed against his pillow.

"Rin?"

He heard Sousuke's voice, low and quiet from the top bunk. Rin exhaled again, steadied himself more for good measure. "Yeah?" he responded, still quiet.

There was a pause for consideration. "You okay?" he finally asked. He sounded uncertain as to whether or not he should even bring it up.

Rin shifted in bed, pulled his arm up over his head to lay his head against his open palm. "Yeah... yeah. I'm fine."

There was another pause, and then he heard Sousuke move above him, could tell he was leaning over the edge to speak and hear more clearly, "H--"

Rin blinked, waiting.

Sousuke settled against the bed again, sounding conflicted and dismissive, "Never mind, you probably don't want to talk about it."

Rin broke eye contact with the underside of the bunk. He didn't, really, not especially. But he would talk with Sousuke, was much more keen on hearing Sousuke's low rumble of a voice than the hiss of his own thoughts. "No, it's fine. What is it?"

He could almost see the considering look on Sousuke's face, the tense set of his jaw. Finally he spoke, "How often do you dream about your dad?"

Rin felt his face grow hot. Not with embarrassment, but rather a flood a fresh emotion that his dream had awoken. "Uhm. Not often..." he trailed off, chewing on the inside of his cheek for a minute. Then, "How did you..."

"You mumble," Sousuke answered, "in your sleep. Sometimes."

Silence fell. Rin eventually clicked his tongue at himself, frustrated with how emotional he was. "Sorry if I woke you," he apologized, voice low and sincere. 

"It's nothing," was Sousuke's easy reply.

Rin thought about closing his eyes to sleep, but didn't want the air to remain as thick as it was now. "Hopefully I don't talk _too_ much in my sleep. Who knows what kinds of embarrassing things I would say," he forced a small chuckle.

There was a very pointed silence.

"Uhm... Sousuke?" Rin asked, laughing nervously, "What... have I said in my sleep?"

"Nothing embarrassing per se..." Sousuke's voice was full of thought.

"Oi," Rin said, suddenly impatient. He kicked the underside of the bed, "What have I said?"

"When you first found out about my shoulder," Sousuke paused as if trying to fit the words together correctly. "You asked me not to leave."

Rin's eyes went a tad wide in surprise, but he said nothing.

Sousuke let out a laugh that was all bitterness, " _You_. Asking _me_. As if I was the one who had abandoned the other and was planning to do so again by training in a foreign country."

Rin felt his heart stop.

He clutched his fist in the sheets, and suddenly his face was very hot, and he was upset and offended and _angry_.

"I'm sorry," Sousuke apologized immediately, tersely. "That was totally out of line."

Rin's mouth dropped open to form words but he wasn't quite able to yet.

"Listen, forget it," Sousuke was saying, rolling over again. "I didn't mean it."

Finally Rin was able to blink furiously over his eyes and respond, voice coming louder than he intended, "How could you even _say_ that?

"I'm telling you, I'm talking out my ass. Forget it."

"No!" Rin practically shouted, "Do you even begin to understand how that makes me feel?"

Sousuke's voice was suddenly harsh. His words bit against his tongue, "Can you even begin to understand how _I_ feel? How your words about me swimming at a national level with you even though I'm injured are just an excuse for you not to deal with the actual situation _at best_?"

Rin's face warped in disbelief and anger, "They are _not_ excuses, and you _can._ "

"I _can't_ ," Sousuke snapped. "I want to--" his words stuttered around for a moment, "... be with you, but I can't do that Rin, I can't."

Rin slid out from the head of his bunk, swung his body up over the railing so he could stare at Sousuke. Sousuke's eyes flashed to him, irritated. "If you want to be with me, then make it happen. You say you can't, but I know you can."

Sousuke shook his head, eyes dark, "I can't, and you don't want me to."

Rin's eyes were engulfing his face he was so stricken with exasperation, "I _just_ said--"

"We're talking about different things," Sousuke interrupted, his tone dismissive.

"What in the hell are you talking about then?" Rin yelled, hand slamming against the edge of the bed.

Sousuke turned over on his stomach and reached over, roughly grabbing Rin's shirt and yanking him across open space until their lips crashed together.

Rin's face pulled taut in surprise. Sousuke released him, turquoise eyes flashing dangerous in the limited light. "That's," Sousuke said, voice exceptionally thick, "what I'm talking about."

Rin blinked at him. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't make any words. Sousuke clicked his tongue, sighing as if he had just been told he had to work a double shift tomorrow and not as if he had  just kissed his best childhood friend out of the blue.

He was turning over, blinking away from Rin to wave it off, when Rin reached out. He grabbed Sousuke's jaw and pulled their lips together, savoring the gentler impact. Sousuke never realized because Rin would never say.

They were always talking about the same thing.

This time Rin could feel Sousuke go still with surprise. But after a heartbeat the hard line of his mouth softened, his lips opening against Rin's and his hand moving up to slide through his hair.

 Rin leaned into the kiss further, lightly slid his tongue against Sousuke's bottom lip before taking it into his mouth. Then he was tenderly licking the inside of Sousuke's mouth and Sousuke was moving to slide his tongue against Rin's.

Sousuke inhaled the kiss as if he had been starved for Rin's scent, clutched his fist in his hair like he was afraid he would run if he let go. His jaw worked open, tongue moved with fervor. Every motion of Sousuke's made the kiss grow into something less gentle and something more fervent, passionate, desperate.

Rin felt himself sighing against his mouth, heard the small notes of a moan hum across his lips before he could stop it.

Sousuke pulled away, his eyes glossy and unfocused with heat. "You," he said, grabbing at Rin's shoulders, "come here."

Rin climbed into the pull and he was soon sliding next to Sousuke, bodies and lips flying together and pressing against one another as if they were opposites sides of a magnet.

"Don't," Sousuke started, pulling away from Rin's mouth to nip at his neck, "leave me behind again." He took Rin's earlobe into his mouth and sucked, fingers digging into Rin's hips.

Rin almost groaned and he tightened his hold in Sousuke's hair. "I couldn't," he responded, breathless.

Sousuke let out a shuddering breath, and Rin couldn't tell if it was because of what he had just said or because he was grinding their hips together with no small amount of viciousness. Their lengths slid against one another through cloth and Rin felt his breath catch in his throat.

Rin pushed his hips harder against Sousuke's. He wanted more touching, less cloth, more skin.

"Mm," Sousuke grunted, sliding one hand down Rin's pants. Rin gasped at the touch, tried not to blush when he realized how hard Sousuke was watching his face.

"Rin," Sousuke said quietly as he hooked his thumb in the waistband of his pants to drag them downward.

Rin looked at him, breath coming fast and unsteady.

Sousuke was pulling Rin's pants below his hips. Then he slid his cock against Rin's and wrapped his palm around the both of them.

Rin shivered beneath the touch. He kissed Sousuke again, just as desperate for the contact as he was to hide the way his face was twisting in the wake of Sousuke's burning touch.

Sousuke swirled his tongue around Rin's as he stroked over them, purring in the back of his throat when he felt Rin's hips stutter under his touch.

Rin pulled away to bury his face in Sousuke's neck, moaning against his shoulder as his hips unintentionally rocked into the motion. Almost every stroke was more slick than the last, precum sliding down their heads and slipping beneath the steady pace of Sousuke's palm.

"Ah," Rin breathed, fingers squeezing hard against Sousuke's shoulder and bicep, "Sousuke." He bit into his neck, sharp teeth sinking deep enough to leave a mark the next morning.

Sousuke's breath hissed into his mouth before reemerging as something resembling a growl, deep and rough and needy. "Fuck," Sousuke whispered, voice so low Rin wouldn't have heard him if he wasn't held against him so tightly. Rin felt his heart stutter, because that deep velvety voice _did_ something to Rin, had always done something to him regardless of the words it was forming.

Rin felt the tension building up from his legs and down his back, could sense his vision growing more hazy by the moment. He flicked Sousuke's earlobe with his tongue, nipped at it.

"Jesus Rin," Sousuke said, forcefully shoving Rin's face away from his neck to he could reclaim his mouth. Then he pulled back, and staring Rin straight in the eyes with unwavering intensity he said, "I just want to taste you forever."

There was no warning before Rin's hips bucked out of time and he came, burying his face against Sousuke's neck to help stifle the moan that ripped from his throat. He heard Sousuke's breath hiss out of him, like Rin coming was more satisfying to him than it was to Rin. He was suddenly pumping harder, and Rin had to forcefully choke down the noises that rose in his throat as his cum spilled over their lengths. Then Sousuke was grunting, hand barely keeping rhythm, and he came with a ragged breath and his face buried in Rin's hair.

They panted beside each other for awhile, perfectly at ease in the almost-silence. Rin's head lolled against Sousuke's arm and he closed his eyes, pushing all his thoughts away until he could hear nothing but the sound of Sousuke breathing.

"Hey," Rin finally said once Sousuke seemed to be at equilibrium once more.

"M?" the grunt was his only response.

"I don't like the top bunk."

A beat of silence. "Me neither," he responded, pulling Rin closer with one arm, "you'll deal with it."

Rin hoped Sousuke couldn't feel his lips move into a smile against his arm, "Fine," he answered with a dramatic sigh, "I guess I can make do." Then, after a moment and in a quieter voice, "Especially if I have you with me."

Sousuke didn't say anything, but Rin felt his fingers tighten against his back. Rin fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is also full of the pr0ns:  
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
